Andromolek
|-|Andromolek= |-|Andromolek in-game= Summary Andromolek is an Alin soldier, described as the greatest swordsman of the age and one of the mightiest warriors. In his passion to destroy the Dark Alin, he began experimenting with their powers, becoming a master of glass magic, a grave crime among the Alin. Thus, he has been exiled by the Alin Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B with regular attacks (realistically) and Dark Walkers, At least 9-A in-game, At least 8-C with Glass Cannons Name: Andromolek, Vizier of Al-Rukh, The Dark Prince Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Male Age: Likely 20s/30s Classification: Human, Soldier, Prince, Alin Powers and Abilities: Summoning, Crystal/Ice Manipulation (described as Glass Manipulation), Expert Swordsmanship, Expert Archer, Fire Manipulation via Fire Shell, Absolute Zero via Fire Shell and Glass Schism, Slow Inducement via regular attacks, Attack and Mana Amplification via Dark Abyss, Magic, Corruption Inducement (curse) via Dark Walkers, Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level with regular attacks (realistically) and Dark Walkers, At least Small Building level in-game when compared to other Heroes’ attacks (comparable to Battaglion’s ground attack), At least Building level with Glass Cannons Speed: Subsonic attack speed with regular attacks and powers, Superhuman movement speed (as fast as Sawu). Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics, but likely Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level in-game (Can tank Doge’s Hammer from The Doge). Significantly Lower realistically, likely Athlete level for himself (he's just a soldier) and Small Building level for his spider Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee with his spider’s strikes and sword attacks, Short to Long range with regular attacks and powers, Very Long range with Glass Cannons Standard Equipment: Large Glass Spider, 5 6-man teams of Dark Walkers (taller-than-humans human-shaped creatures of Dark Glass) that attack by throwing boomerang-shaped projectiles from their own bodies, that corrupt enemies hit (their HP is reduced by 1 for each projectile hit) Intelligence: Likely decently high. He's regarded as a prodigy and one of the migthiest warriors in the Alin Kingdom. Possesses vast knowledge about magic and corruption techniques. Weaknesses: None outside of game mechanics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Attacks with his magical bow from atop his giant spider and shoots projectiles of Dark Glass. All attacks have a slow effect. *'Fire Shell:' Shoots an arrow that burns a single enemy and encases him in a glass prison. *'Glass Schism:' Creates long rows of glass prisons, entrapping all enemies in the path. Nearby units that don’t get trapped get knocked over. *'Summon Glass Cannons:' Summons 3 ball-shaped cannons made of dark glass to his cause. Particularly effective against structures. *'Dark Abyss:' Passively increases Andromolek’s ranged attack and Mana by 50%. *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 1485 **'Mana:' 2250 **'Ground Attack:' 25 **'Air Attack:' 37,5 **'Siege Attack:' 7 **'Trample Attack:' 6 **'Movement Speed:' 40 (Described as Medium) Note: All of Andromolek's stats without his spider (except AP) are likely Athlete level Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Glass Users Category:Ice Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Princes Category:Spiders Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8